


Ain't My Fault.

by toorutubbies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Male Giving, Mention of Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Penetration, blowjob, degradation kink, female giving, female receiving, male receiving, mention of drugs, reader is on birth control, under the influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutubbies/pseuds/toorutubbies
Summary: A random one night stand at a party turns into friends with benefits with Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First of all, thank you for reading! I include content warnings in the 'Warnings' section so you guys can foresee what is being written in this story. Please note that I write about mental health issues in this story, and warnings are included in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. If you are uncomfortable with it, you can skip reading. Leave any comments or thirsts, anything you like in the comment section! I'd love it if I received feedbacks. Don't be a silent reader :) again, thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: implied sex, mentions of alcohol and drugs.  
> *characters are aged-up, 18.

it all started on the night of the party, where you had lost your senses and wanted to break free from everything you were experiencing. it was too much to handle to your dismay. 

thanks to terushima’s invitation, you were able to lose some steam at his party where he invited all of his party people’s friends over while his parents were away for the entire weekend. the music was blasted all over his house, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to complain about him the next day.

“hey, y/n! you just arrived? come on inside!” terushima welcomed you and immediately pulled you inside of his house where everyone had gathered around. you looked around his house, a familiar feeling rushed into your mind. you used to hang out here every day before you moved to another neighborhood. 

terushima and you were childhood friends even though you were a year older than him, but being older doesn’t stop you guys from being friends. terushima was matured enough to befriend you even though he acts like a 5-year-old kid sometimes. 

there were a lot guys than girls, something you are used to since it’s terushima we’re talking about. the girls there were all smoking hot and sexy, making you feel self-conscious a little bit. but, your dress was beautiful enough for the guys there to offer to grab a drink for you. 

there were a lot of unfamiliar faces, you assumed yuuji must had made a lot of new friends after gotten into volleyball actively. 

your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, semi had just broke up with you, so you thought you could use this party as a getaway. you needed to do something to distract yourself from the sadness you were experiencing. 

school will be starting next week, which wasn’t a good thing for you because you had to move school, eventually leaving terushima and your other friends behind. 

“yuuji, i need to talk to you” you started the conversation when yuuji was sitting next to you on his couch while he talked to his guests. 

terushima turned to look at you with a face filled with concern, “hey, what’s wrong? did something happen again?” 

you couldn’t help it but to cry on his shoulder, terushima immediately brought you closer to him, caressing your head and shoulders to give you comfort. his friends were giving you look, worrying about you. but you knew, only terushima can comfort and understand you. 

“i broke up with him” you told with a cracked voice, trying to be loud in the blasting music around you guys. yuuji could hear you clearly, he let out a deep sigh. this has happened for god knows how many times already. you already expected what his answer will be. 

“for god’s sake, y/n, how many times do i have to tell you to stop going back to him? he’s no good for you. you should know that!” terushima snapped. but, he made sure to not be harsh on you. you were on a fragile state right now and he didn’t intend to make it worse. 

you sobbed again. “you know how much i love him, right? no matter what happens, i’ll go back to him. you know that, right?” 

terushima let out a deep sigh again, not understanding you even a bit. you must have lost your mind and be blinded by love. he gripped your shoulders firmly and looked at you in your teary eyes. 

“you must forget him. no matter what. i have this, if you want” terushima said and took out something from his jeans pocket. it was a roll of blunt. your eyes lighted up but still weren’t interested in that. 

“shit, yuuji. you know i don’t do that anymore. give me something lighter than that. no, forget that. i just needed to drink” you denied. you weren’t sure if you wanted to lose yourself that night on a second thought. 

terushima smirked. he knew you doubted yourself for a moment. “okay, fine. you can go grab your drink outside. you know where. i need to.. brb!” 

you have never seen terushima rushed like he did just now. he must be off to doing something risky as you saw another woman making eye contact with him. you scoffed at him, “you little bastard.”

you made your way outside, where you poured yourself a cup of drink. you needed to get drunk for the pain to go away. you excluded yourself from everyone else and found yourself in the corner of his living room. there’s no way you wanted people to come closer at this moment. 

some guys you weren’t familiar with hovered you and bombarded you with flirty questions, you just played along with them knowing how well you can flirt with risky moves. 

“do you want to dance?” the guy asked, whispering in your ear. good enough to send shivers down to your spine. “sure” you said with a flirtatious smile flashed on your face. 

the song was enough to dance all out and make your tipsy self to pass out on the floor, but you didn’t do that. the guy was good at dancing and so did you. the rest of the crowd were looking at how well you guys were grinding on each other. 

“shit, not her, you dumbass!” you heard someone yanked the guy in front of you. your vision was blurry but you saw terushima pulled the guy away from you. “yuuji, what the hell?!” 

terushima pulled you away from the crowd. his buttoned-up shirt was left undone, knowing he just got down from doing dirty. he stopped his movement and gripped your shoulders firmly, “no. not him, y/n. he’s not the person you’re looking for to down to fuck tonight. no,no i can’t let that happen!” 

your face turned sour, even though you were tipsy, you understood what he was saying. if yuuji says no, it means no. you don’t have to ask him further, but you were stubborn. “why?!” you screamed out loud and started wailing.

terushima was surprised seeing you wailing, “shit, y/n. are you really okay? you never were like this before!” you continued to wail out loud, not caring how loud the crowd was, some of them were looking at you with a lot of questions going on in their minds.

terushima had no choice but to bring you back inside to calm you down. you were almost passed out on his couch. he looked after you for a moment before he went back to his friends. your stubborn self won’t stay still, so you went outside and grabbed another drink. 

you were by the pool, gulping down the 6th cup for the night indulging yourself in sadness. you opened your phone and no responses from your ex. you got up and stumbled into a guy.

he was good looking, has a toned body, and very stylish. he has a good fashion sense, you thought. he was quite tipsy himself, but he made sure to help you get up from the harsh surface.

“i’m sorry. you okay?” the guy apologized, his voice was deep enough to soothe your chaotic mind. you grinned, pushing your hair back and looked at him. 

“you’re so hot” you mumbled with a raspy voice. god, you were mesmerized by him and his beauty. his tanned skin and tiny droplets of sweats were glistening under the dimmed lights.

your arms were thrown over his shoulders, “let’s dance, hm?” it was almost like you were seducing him. 

he smirked and accepted your offer, he led you to the dance floor. let’s take a moment to admit that terushima’s playlists are bomb asf.

they were playing Heaven by Julia Michaels at the moment, you yourself weren’t sure why this song was playing in the first place. you were indulged by the random stranger’s warm touch. you snuggled at the crook of his neck, god, his scent was sexy. 

somehow, you were reminded by the presence of semi. the thought of it made you giddy. you left a kiss on the random stranger’s neck, causing him to groan lightly in your ears. it was like a lullaby to your ears. you wanted to hear more. you trailed kisses on his neck and started sucking on it until it turned into hickeys mark.

“you wanted to do this, hm? pretty girl” the guy whispered with his raspy voice. he pulled you closer to his chest. you chuckled seductively and nodded. you made eye contact with him, “let’s do this, baby.” 

you knew where terushima’s bedroom was, you pulled the random stranger’s hands with you to terushima’s room. you opened the door and immediately closed and locked the door behind you.

he smirked and brought your chin closer to him, placing a kiss on your lips. you caught his lips and pushed him on terushima’s bed. you didn’t even realize that terushima’s led lights were turned to red. 

you stopped kissing the hot guy beneath you. “ah, screw you yuuji!” you cursed when you noticed the red lights. the guy beneath you looked at you, “you know terushima?” 

you nodded dizzily. “he’s my friend. forget about him” you groaned. 

he pulled you on the bed, making him to be on top of you, leaving wild kisses and hickeys on your neck. you moaned in pleasure. damn, this is good, you thought. it’s been a while since you’ve been sexually active. 

your dress was thrown on the floor, leaving nothing but a high knee socks and a lace lingerie. you paused and took a sweet time to admire the sweet view of his abs and an obvious v-line. 

“god, you are so sexy” you mumbled cheekily. he scoffed and made his way down to your lower body. his touch was driving you insane, you can never get enough of him. 

“shit, condoms!” you remembered. you knew terushima always keeps his in the nightstand drawer. you reached for it and threw it to the guy. the guy caught the box with his hands perfectly. 

“we’re drunk. are you sure you will not regret this later?” the guy asked, his voice was full of concern. 

you nodded, you brought his face closer. “i will never regret anything” you teased. 

he made you feel so good. most importantly, he made you forgot about your shitty ex-boyfriend just like you wished. you didn’t even realize you passed out on yuuji’s bed after the little fun you guys had together.

terushima saw the random guy you hooked up with came out from his room.

“oh, iwaizumi?” terushima gasped when he saw the guy came out with his shirts left unbuttoned. 

“who were you with?” terushima asked. he didn’t see you anywhere that he almost thought you had gone home. iwaizumi looked at terushima with blurry visions. 

“i think it’s your friend inside. don’t go inside. she’s naked and sleeping” iwaizumi groaned. 

“did you guys hook up?” terushima chuckled slightly. screw you, y/n. you scored yourself the best guy. iwaizumi couldn’t help but to laugh at his words. 

“can you get me that shittykawa to take me home? i’m too fucked up” iwaizumi asked. terushima immediately agreed as he helped iwaizumi to get oikawa for him. 

you woke up the next morning feeling sore and dizzy. you looked at the mess you guys have created from the night before. you chuckled, “you will never learn your mistakes, y/n.” 

you picked your clothes on the floor and put it on. you got out of terushima’s room while yawning to find him in the house. “yuuji, where the hell are you?” you yelled across the house from upstairs.

“bitch, come downstairs. you need to sober up!” terushima yelled back. he was in the kitchen with soups he bought just now to make his friend to sober up.

and so, you forgot the random guy you hooked up with that night and moved on with your life. you were now standing in front of the new class at your new school, eyes widened at the familiar figure sitting at the back of the class.

“fuck!” you cursed softly. “i’m sorry?” your homeroom teacher asked, in case she didn’t hear you. it was the guy from your random one night stand at yuuji’s party. shit, shit shit! you cursed yourself mentally. 

“no-nothing, sensei” you apologized immediately. 

one thing that you wish you couldn’t do in life is, to completely remember everything even when you are drunk.


	2. i knew you were trouble

the sight of him in front of you made you wanted to pull all of your hair out right in front of everyone. you took a deep breath, but every time you do so, the memories from the night before flashed at the back of your mind. you clenched your fists so hard that your palms turned white.

“l/n, you can introduce yourself now,” your homeroom teacher asked. you were a senior and had been asked to transfer to another school by your mother. you hated the idea but you knew there’s no way you can deny her demands. 

“hello. i’m l/n y/n. pleased to meet you” you introduced yourself with clenched teeth and fists. the whole class greeted you with a warm welcome. your homeroom teacher assigned you to sit next to the pretty-faced boy who was grinning at you the entire time. he was waiting to talk to you. 

you looked at him with a weird expression, “what?” you asked, wondering why he was staring at you the whole time. you knew you were new to the class, but there's no need to stare. you're not an alien, duh. even though you practically gave him an annoyed look, he was still grinning at you. “nice to meet you, y/n. i think i knew you from somewhere!” 

you furrowed your eyebrows, what did he mean he knew you from somewhere? did you guys meet before? you weren’t sure, so you had to ask. “did we meet before?” 

the guy nodded excitedly. “yes, at terushima’s party. you were the girl who was wailing out loud by the pool! I'm so sure it was you” he whispered cheekily. he was more into teasing you. you choked on air when he mentioned that. 

“oh. i see that you’re one of yuuji’s friends. what’s your name, pretty-faced boy?” you asked, not even the slightest interest to know him, but since he is now your desk mate, you gotta pretend you care. 

“i’m oikawa tooru! nice to meet you, y/n!” that guy finally introduced himself. “hi, oikawa. nice to meet you. i’m a very quiet person, so can you please not bother me?” you asked, you did not want to mingle with anyone, especially with oikawa since he looks like he's a social butterfly and talkative. 

oikawa chuckled at your request. “no, i will never shut up. i’ll continue bothering you, y/n, especially we are deskmates now!" 

you rolled your eyes at him. your back felt hot all of sudden, maybe because the guy from that night before was eyeing you from head to toe. you looked different from the night of the party. he was sure it was you, he still remembers your face clearly. 

“hey, y/n. why did you cry the other night?” oikawa asked, not giving up to bombard you with questions. you stopped copying whatever the teacher was writing in front and stared at oikawa in disbelief. 

“i think that's none of your business, don't you think so, oikawa?” you blurted. he was starting to get on your nerves a lot. you didn’t expect the pretty-faced boy to be so blunt with his words. you thought he was a quiet person at first. but now that you have known him, your first impressions were all wrong. 

“shittykawa, keep it down,” someone said while they were passing by your desks. oikawa’s eyes lighted up when he saw his dear friend passing by his desk. 

“oh, iwa-chan! meet our new friend. come here!” oikawa said excitedly. iwaizumi hesitated to go to your desk that you’re sharing with oikawa. you kept your head down, wanting to avoid any eye contact with iwaizumi. 

“no. i don’t want to” iwaizumi refused, it's obvious that he didn't want to meet you or talk to you because of your shared shameful night. oikawa grunted, “come on, iwa-chan! you have to!” 

iwaizumi knew he has to knock some senses into oikawa. oikawa knows too damn well that iwaizumi will follow whatever he says after begging him multiple times. iwaizumi finally gave up and went to your desk. 

“y/n, this is my friend. iwa-chan, introduce yourself!” oikawa asked. iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, clearing his throat, “i’m iwaizumi hajime.” 

you nodded. “i’m l/n y/n. nice to meet you.” you hesitated to look at him in the eyes, which you eventually did, at last, to not arouse suspicions. you felt your cheeks getting hotter by every second passing. 

“iwa-chan, did you know that y/n was also at terushima’s party the other day? what a fate!” oikawa said. his words received a sharp glare from you. did this guy just say that? of course, iwaizumi knows you! but not in a good way! 

“can you shut up shittykawa? you’re making y/n uncomfortable” iwaizumi snapped as he smacked oikawa’s arms. “i gotta return to my desk,” iwaizumi said as they saw their teacher returned from their bathroom break. 

“i know iwaizumi” you confessed in all of sudden, making oikawa to look at you and stopped whatever he was doing at the moment. did iwa-chan have another friend he doesn’t know about? 

“how?” oikawa asked, he was curious about how both of you had known each other. 

“we hooked up on the night of the party” you confessed without hesitating at all. you’ve always been straightforward with your words. oikawa choked on his drink, he was choking. you didn’t even offer to help but watched him suffer.

“so, you were the person iwa-chan told me about!” oikawa scoffed. “nice meeting you at last, y/n.” 

you scoffed. “that’s all you needed to hear. it feels weird having to be in the same class with a guy from a random one night stand.” 

oikawa clicked his tongue, “no worries, y/n. iwaizumi isn’t the type to be loud about his sexual life. by the way, why did you move school?” 

you hesitated to answer the question but didn’t even hesitate to tell oikawa about you hooking up with his best friend the other night. 

“i-um, my mother thought it'd be good for me," you told. you continued to focus on the task given by your teacher. oikawa squinted his eyes at you as he felt like you were hiding something from him.

the lunch break’s bell has rung. oikawa offered you to join him and iwaizumi at lunch but you politely declined. 

“just because you guys banged the other night, it doesn’t mean you guys cannot be friends!” oikawa said straight-forwardly. you looked at oikawa in disbelief, wanting to smack the back of his head so bad. 

fortunately, iwaizumi did that for you. oikawa shrieked in pain, “ah! it hurts, iwa-chan!” he scowled. 

“how did you know, dumbass?” iwaizumi asked furiously. he assumed you were the one who told oikawa that. 

“i did” you confessed. “but, you don’t have to worry about it. why didn’t you tell me you go to Aoba Johsai?” you asked. to you, it might seem like an innocent question but to iwaizumi, it felt like you pointed your fingers at him for not telling you. 

“excuse me? you never asked. you lied saying that you had just finished high school!” iwaizumi snapped. he was about to lose his composure. 

you scoffed. “you lied to me too! you said you were 19 years old, freak!” right now, it was like one banter between you guys with oikawa sitting there silently watching you guys fought. 

“like i care. we both lied! why did you have to start pointing fingers?” iwaizumi yelled, slightly raising his voice at you. 

you scoffed at his argument which you thought was invalid. “since when did i start pointing fingers?” 

“just now! oh god, i didn’t know that you’re such a bratty gal. i did regret hooking up with you” iwaizumi snapped though he didn’t mean what he said just now. it was all his anger taking control over his mind. 

your jaw dropped. “oh yeah let me introduce myself properly then, yes, i’m a bitch. you happy now?” 

oikawa blinked his eyes at your provocative words. “y/n, calm down” he asked while tugging to the sleeves of your school shirt. 

“you ask your friend to calm down. he’s a fucking dumbass” you yelled and got out of the classroom immediately. iwaizumi didn’t expect this to happen at all. one thing that he knows for sure is not to surrender. 

“aren’t you going after her?” oikawa asked at the clueless iwaizumi. iwaizumi glared at him, “i’m not her fucking friend, dumbass.” 

and now oikawa was stuck between you two, hardheaded people who refused to surrender. 

you returned to class feeling enraged. you had never met any random one night stand guys after the night you guys hooked up. this is your first time experiencing this. considering that you guys were intoxicated that night, you thought that he’d be okay, but he clearly wasn’t. 

you glared at him as you made your way to your desk. oikawa was already there, grinning at you as usual. he turned to look at iwaizumi who was sitting behind them. iwaizumi glared at him, highkey asking him to shut the fuck up. 

“so?” oikawa asked, expecting an answer from you. you sighed and looked at him, “just how many times do i have to tell you to shut up?” 

“wow, calm down, girl. iwa-chan and you would make the perfect couple. both have anger issues. scary!” oikawa made fun of you guys. you were at loss of words. oikawa’s just plain annoying, you thought. 

you grasped your hair with a deep sigh. “oikawa, if you don’t shut your mouth, i swear to god i’m gonna start throwing hands!” you threatened. your head was filled with other problems, added with oikawa’s petty ass. oikawa let out a soft chuckle just to annoy you more. you couldn’t handle it so you smacked him lightly. a loud groan escaped from oikawa’s pretty mouth, being the dramatic king he is. 

“what did i just say, oikawa?” you grunted. you took off your spectacles and massaged your nose bridge. you felt like your head was spinning around at the moment.

oikawa has no fear but after meeting you, he officially has one fear. “okay, i’ll be quiet.”

iwaizumi couldn’t help but laughed seeing someone other than him finally had a total control over oikawa. oikawa glared at him and turned his body to face front. 

you slightly chuckled at the suddenly quiet oikawa tooru beside you. “good boy” you praised him with a smirk on your face. your words just sent shivers down oikawa’s spine.

“so what? i can’t talk at all?” oikawa whined again. you glared at him for the nth times. he quickly shut his mouth and continued jotting down the notes in his book. 

the bell rang, meaning their classes for that day has officially come to an end. you looked at your watch on your wrist and sighed, it’s time to go home where you feel the most loneliest even during daytime. you packed all of your things and kept them in your backpack. 

oikawa stopped you from leaving, “hey, y/n. do you want to watch us practice?” he was anticipating for you to come and join them. 

you looked at him, “huh? what are you guys playing?” you thought they were playing soccer or something because they looked like they’ll be great at it. 

“we’re on the volleyball team. i’m the captain!” oikawa said with a lot of pride. you looked at him again with a disbelief look. how did your life get so entangled with volleyball? 

“uh, volleyball. of course.. of course you guys play volleyball” you hummed in disappointment. oikawa looked at you concernedly, “what’s up with you and volleyball?” 

iwaizumi glanced over you as he was also expecting an answer. but you just clicked your tongue and let out a deep sigh. 

“it’s a long story, however, i won’t be joining you guys. see you guys later, bye!” you said and rushed out of your shared classroom.

oikawa just watched you went off, “y/n is lowkey a psycho, don’t you think so, iwa-chan?” 

iwaizumi clicked his tongue, “you bet she is!” he was wondering why wouldn’t you tell them what’s up with you and volleyball. little did they know, your ex-boyfriend is their opponent and you wondered how their reactions will be if they found out. 

you walked home hoping that semi will eventually text you back and talk things through. semi and you are always based on an ‘on and off’ relationship, it’s just how it is ever since you guys got together. semi always tells you that he wants to focus more on volleyball and his studies, but he’ll come right back at you when he needs you at his lowest time. you will never say anything about that as your love towards him is just way too great to refuse him every single time he does that. 

“why do you think y/n won’t come to our practice?” oikawa asked iwaizumi as they made their way to the gymnasium to start practicing. iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, “do you think i know, dumbass? go ask her then. do you like her or something? you seem to be interested in knowing her!” 

oikawa stopped walking and gripped iwaizumi’s shoulders. “iwa-chan, i won’t ever like y/n. i won’t ever fall in love with my best friend’s one night stand. it’s the worst thing i could ever do!” 

iwaizumi smacked the back of oikawa’s head. “stop saying that, shittykawa. you need to move on from saying that!” 

oikawa giggled sarcastically. “i won’t ever stop, iwa-chan. she is your first ever one night stand! my friend is all grown up!” 

with just one glare from iwaizumi, oikawa knew what was coming. he sprinted off to the gymnasium so fast before iwaizumi could catch him and smack the shit out of him. 

“you better watch out the back of your head, shittykawa!” was the last thing oikawa heard before he went into the gymnasium and pretended everything was fine between them. 

you walked through the road where you first bumped into semi. your first meeting with him was rather odd but cute. you and semi met when you guys bumped into each other on the road you were walking on right now. you were looking for your keys, you thought you dropped it somewhere nearby here. you were too busy searching for your keys until you bumped into semi who was going on for a jog with his teammates that evening. you stumbled upon him and both of you guys fell on the ground together.

you yelped in pain, scratching both your knees and right elbow. you looked at semi who was on the ground, busy observing his wound while hissing in pain. you gasped as you saw he bled. “oh my god! are you okay?” you asked as you rushed to get him. you observed the wound, not even bothering to look at him in the face. you hissed softly. semi let out a soft growl and smirked when he saw you were getting worried. “i’m fine. how about you?”

you lifted your face and looked at him. was it love at first sight? you, yourself weren’t sure either. you scratched the back of your neck, “yes, i’m fine. i’m so sorry.” you apologized as you thought it was solely your fault.

semi smiled, “no. it wasn’t your fault. i was the one who wasn’t watching where i was walking. i didn’t notice you were crouching down on the road.”

you smiled bitterly. “are you fine now? the wound doesn’t look deep but it sure hurts, yeah?”

his laugh could send you to heaven to be frankly speaking. “i’m fine like i said earlier. um, i think it’s quite deep but i’m sure it’ll be fine after several days.”

“again, i’m so sorry. do you need help with that wound? i can buy you band-aid if you want” you offered, only because you felt guilty for stumbling upon him.

“that sounds great. there’s a pharmacy nearby here i guess” semi said as he looked around the area for a pharmacy store. “ah, there it is. let’s go.”

you nodded and walked with him to the pharmacy store. you didn’t know what else to say to him so you just kept your mouth shut the entire trip to the pharmacy.

the pharmacist asked what you guys were looking for and you told that you guys needed to clean up you guys’ wounds. the pharmacist immediately provided the iodine solution and cotton wool for you guys to clean the wounds. with the help of the pharmacist, the wounds were now perfectly cleaned.

you sighed in relief after enduring the sting of the iodine. “god, that hurts so much” you half-whispered to yourself, not realizing semi was looking at you the entire time. when you realized, semi just smiled shyly and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, immediately clearing his throat.

“so, um are you fine now?” semi asked, he was concerned actually. to him, he felt like that was solely his fault for not looking in front while running. he was too busy choosing songs on his phone while running and collapsing into the innocent person in front of him.

you nodded with a grin, “yeah, i’m fine now. so um, where are you from?” you didn’t want to look like a creep, so you asked the most basic question ever. he was wearing a black shirt and a shorts but he managed to pull it off looking like a superstar. he was indeed one of the most attractive men you have ever seen.

“oh- i’m actually from Shiratorizawa Academy. I’m on the volleyball club and my team went for our evening jog. how about you?” semi wiggled his eyebrows at you. his smile was the only thing that distracted you from looking into his eyes.

you stuttered. “um, i’m from Johzenji. Shiratorizawa, huh? That’s a nice school! Are you a- first-year student?”

semi nodded, slightly chuckled when you stuttered. he found it cute when you were looking for words. “are you perhaps a first-year student too?”

“yeah. so we’re the same age, then. hi, by the way” you said awkwardly and waved your hand at him. you frowned a little bit, lowkey finding your recent action a bit odd.

“hi. so, um i’m semi eita. what’s your name?” semi asked with a sweet smile plastered on his face. ah, that damned smile you totally fell head over heels for.

your lips formed into a thin smile, trying so hard to contain the butterflies in your stomach. “i’m l/n y/n. nice to meet you, semi.”

semi chuckled, “hey, this might sound weird but may i have your phone number? if you don’t mind- you know.”

you smiled and nodded to his request. “of course!”

semi smiled as he handed his phone over to you. you saved your phone number in his contacts. “done!” you said cheerfully and returned his phone.

he took a look at your contacts, “thanks, y/n. we should meet again sometimes! i think i need to run back to school. i’ll give you a call!”

semi excused himself after promising you he’ll give you a call. you smiled by yourself the entire day, forgetting the keys you had lost. speaking of keys, you immediately rushed to your mother’s workplace, which is the main hospital in the city.

“you lost your key? how did that happen?” your mom asked as she handed her keys to you. you shrugged your shoulders. “i should get going. bye, mom.”

your mom patted your shoulder before she sent you off.

right now, the road you were walking on held a thousand of memories you had with semi, who’s now no longer yours. you shed a tear again, wiping it away quickly with your hands.

no matter how bad you and semi argue, you’ll eventually go back to him as if nothing happened. you wish you hadn’t loved him that much that you ended up hurting more than you should.


	3. what's up with you?

you slightly groaned when oikawa annoyed you in the morning. you yawned and stretched your body, not caring that oikawa was sitting beside you. you put your head on your desk and took your sweet nap before the class began. 

“are you not getting enough sleep, y/n?” oikawa asked, slightly concerned because you looked exhausted. “we are just in the first week and you’re already this tired?” oikawa added. 

you heard him but you chose to ignore him, but not until he shook your entire body with so much force. “y/n, wake up!” oikawa grinned as he shook your body with his hands. “the teacher’s here!” he told. you immediately woke up and sat straight. 

“sensei, can i request something?” you bluntly asked with your hand raised in the air. the teacher looked at you and asked you to continue talking. “i wish to change my seat partner. can i do that?” 

oikawa looked at you with a surprised look. “hey, y/n! i’m a good person, okay? why did you want to change seats? i love being your desk-mate!” 

as if his words just now changed your mind, you shook your head at him. “you love to annoy me. can you quit it?” 

“i’m sorry, y/n. you can’t change seats. did oikawa do something to you?” the teacher asked, because so far oikawa is a good student in his class. 

oikawa smiled at his favourite teacher, “no, sensei. we were just having a small fight! nothing serious.” 

you rolled your eyes at him, “shittykawa, you better behave before i start throwing hands. it’s only the first week of me being here! don’t make my life harder than it is.” 

oikawa thought you were kidding but you clearly weren’t. your life does seem harder than it is when oikawa heard that. “okay, i’m sorry. i meant it. let’s be friends!” 

you couldn’t believe what you heard. “okay, let’s be friends and stop annoying me or else-”

“yes yes i know! you’re gonna start throwing hands if i don’t stop. i have memorized your lines, idiot!” oikawa let out his frustration. you smirked, “good. now you know me.” 

“so, aren’t you going to be friends with iwa-chan?” oikawa asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you with so much anticipation.

you let out a deep sigh. “i guess?” was all you could answer. you let oikawa down one more time and he glared at you intensely.

during lunch break, oikawa had dragged you and iwaizumi to the dining hall together with another two friends, matsukawa and hanamaki.

“nice to meet you, y/n. you’re the new student, right? oikawa couldn’t stop talking about you” hanamaki told as he offered his hand to shake hands with you. you burst into chuckle, “just why did oikawa boast about my presence here?”

oikawa pretended he didn’t hear you just said that. truth to be told, he was just feeling giddy that iwaizumi’s one night stand is his new desk mate. iwaizumi looked at the sly grin on oikawa’s face and smacked him. 

“ow! that hurts!” oikawa whined, causing hanamaki and matsukawa to burst into laughter seeing their captain winced in pain. 

matsukawa and hanamaki made you feel comfortable and it’s easy to click with them in no time rather than hanging out with oikawa. 

“oh we forgot to ask, how was terushima’s party the other day? we heard it was dope as usual!” hanamaki asked out of the blue. you let out a sigh, ah this topic again? 

oikawa smirked at you, “it was cool. i didn’t expect y/n is one of terushima’s close friends!” his words made you felt like pulling all of your hair out. you knew too well oikawa was dissing you. you glared at him while cursing him in your mind for 10 seconds straight. 

“really? wow, y/n. you must be famous too!” matsukawa praised you, but somehow it didn’t sound like praise in this situation. you just smiled through the pain. 

“didn’t iwaizumi hook up with someone that night?” matsukawa bluntly asked, making you choked on your lunch. your eyes widened after hearing his question. just when the hell did the information leak out so fast? you looked at oikawa who was grinning shamelessly. 

“let’s just forget about that. i swear to god if any of you brings that up again, i’m going to throw hands” iwaizumi snapped, almost begging to his friends to shut their mouths. he did regret telling oikawa about hooking up with a random stranger on the night of the party. 

you let out a deep sigh, the only people who knew about your one night stand with iwaizumi are terushima and oikawa only. you hoped, emphasis on hope, that no one else will know about this. 

your wind traveled to somewhere else during classes, you couldn’t focus on the lessons in class. you were thinking about apologizing to iwaizumi for the other day’s incident. as you guys were about to leave the class, you stopped iwaizumi. “hey, can we talk privately?” you asked, carefully. iwaizumi is not a hot-tempered guy, he’s just more likely to snap if you accuse him wrongly. 

“oh- okay” he agreed, he asked oikawa to head to the gym first without him. iwaizumi followed you to the isolated corner in the hallway. you turned to look at him, “i just wanted to say sorry for my nonchalant behavior the other day. i know i shouldn’t have said that to you. i also feel like it’s both our faults for lying to each other. let’s just pretend nothing happened and be friends, yeah?” 

you let out a deep breath after talking non-stop. iwaizumi gave you a weird stare before he let out a huff, “i wanted to apologize too, sorry for snapping at you. i believed you were just simply asking me but i took it the wrong way. yeah, let’s just pretend nothing happened and be friends.” 

you grinned, “okay. now, go to your practice before that shittykawa finds you here!” 

iwaizumi let out a chuckle, it’s your first time hearing him chuckled sincerely. “hey, why don’t you drop by sometimes? it’ll be great you know.” 

you rolled your eyes. “no, i’ve had enough of volleyball actually. it’s not boring, it’s just- uh, i don’t know how to explain this, but, i sorta have a bad relationship with volleyball. did- did i say it right?” 

again, iwaizumi gave you a weird stare. “a bad relationship with volleyball? what’s up with you?”

you chuckled nervously. you weren’t ready to tell him about your miserable relationship with semi and what happened between you guys. “it’s nothing. uh, i have to go now. see you tomorrow, iwa!” 

iwaizumi looked at you taking off in hurry. he shook his head looking at you, not having a single clue why you were behaving weirdly. “is she really the person who seduced me the other night?” he thought to himself. you were completely different. it’s like two different worlds.


	4. friends with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: smut, unprotected sex. reader is on birth control. vaginal penetration. male giving & receiving. female giving & receiving. i just realized there are typos, sorry :(

everything went well between you and iwaizumi after you apologized the other day. after reconciled, the three of you had become friends. you felt bad for turning down their offer to visit them during practices, especially they had this hopeful look on their faces hoping you'd come and watch them play.

days passed by, semi still hasn’t texted you and it drove you insane, somehow. you assumed he was busy especially since this year is the final year of high school.

however, semi wasn’t really the type to indulge himself with books just like you did. he always calls you "bookwork" just because you like to read books. but he once told you he likes that about you because it makes you look smart.

if he's not busy with his studies, he must have been busy with his volleyball. _seems like it_.

just the thought of him made you crumble on the floor completely. you missed him, so much. sometimes whenever you’re drunk, you’ll subconsciously text him about how much you have been missing him. he’ll reply not a second later saying you should go to sleep and sober up. you wish he would be more caring instead of telling you to take care of yourself more. "actions speak louder than words", is a saying that you have always hold onto.

right after school ended, you were stranded at your school because of the pouring rain. you cursed yourself mentally when you forgot to bring your umbrella together with you. you were stranded for quite some time until iwaizumi spotted you sitting alone while watching the rain.

“oi, y/n. what are you doing here? aren’t you supposed to be at home?” iwaizumi asked, his footsteps dragging him closer to where you were sitting. you were shivering because of the chilly weather. when you saw him, you were surprised at his sudden presence beside you.

“uh, i’m stranded in the rain and i forgot to bring my umbrella! the rain doesn’t seem like stopping any time soon!” you whined, even though you aren’t the one to talk much in the first place especially under such circumstances.

iwaizumi looked at your shivering body. he then looked at his volleyball jacket he was wearing, “uh, aren’t you cold?” he asked, his voice full of concerns.

you looked at him and let out a chuckle, “yeah. i’m quite cold, but i’m fine.”

“no, you obviously aren’t fine. let’s get to the gymnasium where the heat radiator is on” iwaizumi pleaded.

you sighed, “no. i don’t want to. it’s okay, iwa.”

you just didn’t want to burden him for taking care of you. but, you weren’t going to risk your health by walking in the rain and catch yourself a cold the next day.

“why are you so stubborn? come on, let’s go” iwaizumi said as he took your hands with him. he was dragging you carefully in case you'll slip, to the gymnasium. your legs just went along with him.

when he opened the gymnasium door, all of the eyes were on both of you. you hung your head low, tugging on iwaizumi’s jacket, and mumbled softly, “i told you i don’t want to go with you. now, they’re all looking at me!”

you heard footsteps approaching you, and it was none other than oikawa himself. “y/n! it’s finally time you came to our practice!”

you rolled your eyes slightly at him, “iwa-chan dragged me here. i was stranded in the rain, you know?”

oikawa huffed, “yeah. oh, you can sit on the bench, our coaches really don’t mind someone’s watching our practices. i’ll just tell them you are iwa-chan’s girlfriend!”

you looked at oikawa in disbelief, meanwhile, iwaizumi smacked oikawa’s arms as hard as he could. oikawa whined in pain but he’s so used to getting hit by iwaizumi a lot. oikawa then winked at you before he left for practice.

iwaizumi then threw his jacket at you, “wear this if you’re still cold.” was all he said before he got back in the court. you were left speechless by his action. you held onto his jacket on your lap the entire time you were watching them practicing.

“how would they react if they knew your ex-boyfriend is their opponent they can’t win against, huh?” you thought. you brought your hands to your face. but, semi was your ex-boyfriend and that won’t be a problem, right?

the practice had ended and everyone went straight to clean up the court. you felt guilty for not doing anything, so you approached one of them and asked if you could help. the kind junior told you it’s okay but you were stubborn. at last, you helped him to keep the ball bins in the storage room.

later on, iwaizumi walked into the storage room and bumped into you. “oi, what are you doing here? weren’t you supposed to sit on the bench?”

you scoffed, “i felt bad about just sitting around doing nothing so i offered them my help. it doesn’t matter at all, iwa. do you think the rain has stopped? because i really need to get home.”

iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, “i don’t know. why don’t you go outside and take a rain check?” he turned the doorknob but it was locked. god, who the hell did this at this godly hour? he needed you to get home safely. 

iwaizumi tried turning the doorknob again but it remained locked. he didn’t have his phone with him, neither did you. you panicked because you were trapped in this small room with iwaizumi. the awkward tension is just indescribable between both of you.

“did they think we left early?” you spoke up, trying to figure out why the door was locked in the first place. maybe it's broken?

iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, “maybe. god, i don’t have my phone with me. how about you?”

you shook your head. “me neither! my bag was on the bench!”

“there’s no way we can break this door, right? it’s the school’s property. i’ll be penalized for it” iwaizumi mumbled as he tried turning the doorknob once again.

you shook your head once again, “no, we can’t break the door. you always go home with oikawa, right? he must notice that you’re missing. let’s just wait until he comes here and rescue us.”

oikawa, on the other hand, thought both of you guys had left together without him. he walked home without even thinking of calling iwaizumi or even asking him why did he leave him behind.

you sat on the cold floor, not bothered to look at iwaizumi as you had given up on escaping the storage room even though it was quite dusty and stuffy. you looked around and tried to find an exercise mat so you can lay down.

“ah! there it is!” you exclaimed as you spotted the exercise mat. you grabbed it and laid it on the ground. iwaizumi’s eyes were trailing your every movement. he found it extremely appealing that you managed to stay cool in a situation like this. if he were to trap alone, the door will be broken in a split of a second. but he’s with you, at least he is not alone.

“just take the exercise mat if you want to sit on the ground,” you told as you pointed your finger to another exercise mat. iwaizumi just nodded as he grabbed another one and laid it in front of yours.

“how do you even manage to stay cool when we are locked inside?” iwaizumi asked, not understanding how you managed to play it off as if nothing happened.

his question made you chuckled. “i don’t know. maybe it’s better to be in here rather than being in a place you want to run away from, don’t you think so?”

iwaizumi frowned, “what do you mean? weren’t you the one who was asking to go home all the time?”

you scoffed, “no. i never went home straight after school. i went to- uh, work.” you weren’t working any part-time jobs, it was all a made-up lie. you never went home straight because you wanted to feel less lonely, so you made your way to the park and stayed there doing your homework.

“are you working part-time?” iwaizumi asked, as he noticed your eyes wandered around the storage room while you were saying something.

you stuttered, “uh. no, actually. sorry, um i lied just now. i- uh, never went home directly after school because my mother is rarely at home. she's a surgeon, by the way. i’m an only child, so you can imagine how lonely it feels.”

iwaizumi understood your situation. he is an only child himself, but his parents are always there for him. he must say that his parents are the most supportive people in his life and he’s always thankful for that.

"how about your father? is he rarely at home too?" iwaizumi asked. he looked at your once delighted face turned sour. did he ask you the wrong question?

"my dad passed away a few years ago" you mumbled softly, your lips formed a small smile trying to not be sad over the fact that he's long gone and left you alone in this cruel world, all helpless without any parental's guidance and your mother was emotionally unavailable most of the time.

“i'm sorry. i-i didn't know that. so, um, your mother is a surgeon? you must be good at studying, then” iwaizumi complimented. you smirked at his compliment, “not really. my mom and late dad really want me to be a doctor one day, even though i feel like i don’t want to.”

you paused for a moment, it feels weird to open up to iwaizumi all of sudden. you let out a soft chuckle, “i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to be so open to you. i’m an emotional wreck.” you let out a soft chuckle afterward. 

iwaizumi shook his head, assuring you that it is fine. “i don’t really mind if you want to share your stories with me. i’m a great listener, by the way even though i can’t do much. the best i can do is to listen, right?"

you smiled bitterly. that’s how you opened up to semi once ago. what happened between you guys now? just a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be.

“may i know why i feel like you hate volleyball?” iwaizumi asked. you gave him a scoff in return as you awkwardly scratched the back of your neck.

you hesitated to answer his question for a moment. 

“my ex-boyfriend plays volleyball. he asked for a breakup because he told me he wanted to focus more on volleyball and his studies, even though i told him it doesn’t matter between us” you explained.

“i don’t hate volleyball. i just, feel devastated that my ex-boyfriend chose volleyball over me. but i understand his passion for it. it’s just, uh, we have become distant ever since then” you added.

iwaizumi nodded as he understood your situation, “so, your ex goes to which school? who knows if i know him.”

you let out a nervous chuckle and cleared your throat, “he goes to shiratorizawa academy. he plays the setter if i’m not mistaken.”

his jaw dropped as soon as you told him. “wow, that’s just- unexpected. is he the #3? i forgot his name.. ah, semi? isn’t it?”

you nodded, “yeah, his name is semi eita. you knew him?”

“of course, who wouldn’t? shiratorizawa is like our greatest rival. if oikawa knows this, he would be enraged!” iwaizumi scoffed, feeling funny at the sudden thought of oikawa throwing fists once he finds out about your ex, semi.

“so what happened between you guys, if you don’t mind telling me?” iwaizumi asked, only because you looked moody. he assumed you wanted someone to just listen attentively.

you sighed. “we broke up on the day we met at the party. that’s why i went to the party and you know- hooked up with you. ah! that was so uncalled for. one thing about my relationship with semi is, i’ll always go back to him when he looks for me. it’s like a magnet, i’ll never be able to leave him. it’s kind of tiring when every time we argue, we’ll always end up..you know... having sex. it’s frustrating because i feel like we’ll never have closure. god damn, i’m so sorry iwa. i shouldn’t have told you this.”

you wiped the single tear that rolled down on your cheek with the back of your hand while laughing awkwardly.

iwaizumi scoffed, it is so unlike you to apologize so many times. “you don’t have to feel sorry. it’s not healthy for things to end up not having a proper closure, you know?”

you nodded, agreed with his opinion. you let out a deep sigh as you brought your hands to cup your face. “i feel like my whole life has been shitty. i hate my life, you know.”

who would have thought, someone who is intense and never the one to hold back with your words is actually struggling to continue living? you feel like everything has ended in your life long ago.

iwaizumi pitied you, really he did. he didn’t know how to comfort you, so he just patted your shoulders. “you did well.”

those three words somehow give significant meaning to your life. you looked up at him and burst into a soft chuckle, “i can’t believe i ended up telling you about my secrets. don’t tell anyone, will you? i have a reputation to take care of.”

iwaizumi burst into laughter as he heard you made a joke at the end of your sentence. “no, i won’t tell anyone.”

you gave him a small smile. “tell me about yourself, dude.”

iwaizumi burst into laughter again, feeling embarrassed when you called him ‘dude’. “where do i start?” he asked before began talking about himself and his family. not to forget to add about his friendship with oikawa.

you found him very charming, he's manly and sweet. you felt like you can go on with your day just by listening to his voice. you snapped out of your thoughts, gently slapping your face.

“you okay?” iwaizumi asked after he caught you slapping yourself in the face a few times. you nodded nervously, hoping he didn’t notice you were staring at him the entire time.

you didn’t know what has gotten into you at the moment, you purposely leaned in and kissed iwaizumi on the lips. iwaizumi of course was taken aback by your sudden action, but he didn’t pull the kiss away. instead, he pulled you onto him. it felt different this time because both of you were sober, not intoxicated like the other night.

his tongue grazed over your bottom lip softly, asking for entrance. you let his tongue roamed free in your mouth. god, did it feel good. your hands travelled to his ripped back. his thin jersey was letting you feel every inch of his back muscles. iwaizumi’s hand was on your neck while the other hand was gripping your waist, holding you for support.

“do you want this?” iwaizumi’s raspy voice filled your ears that it sent shivers down to your spine. you locked eyes with him, “yes, iwa. i want you.”

he held you against the wall, your hands gripping on his shoulders while your legs hugging his waist tightly. his passionate kiss went back to kissing you and sucking on your neck, leaving deep purple marks all over your neck and shoulder. you moaned in pleasure, “ah it tickles, iwa!”

you could feel iwaizumi smirked in between the kisses. his hands slowly travelled to your thighs, causing you to elicit another moan in his ears. “what if they find us here?” you asked worriedly.

“it’ll take them some time. trust me, princess” iwaizumi assured as he trailed his hands over your thighs. his hands gripped on your thighs and squeezed it, “say you want me now,” iwaizumi asked.

you smirked, “i want you. i want you to touch me, iwa. i want you so bad.”

iwaizumi smirked in satisfaction as he slowly pulled your skirt down to your legs and threw it on the floor. your bare legs were brought up to his waist again.

“strip” iwaizumi said with his raspy voice. he looked sexy with his swollen and red lips. you took off your school shirt with ease and threw your hands over his shoulders. you pulled the hem of iwaizumi’s shirt and took it off of him, revealing a well-toned set of abs. your hands were quick to touch every inch of him.

“i feel like i’ve missed this” you teased as you playfully traced his jawline with your fingers. iwaizumi smirked but he yanked your hands away and gripped them above your head.

“do not play with fire, princess” iwaizumi warned as he undid your bra. you gulped your saliva when you noticed his eyes turned dark. 

“good. you listen to me well, princess” iwaizumi teased as he licked your perky nipples. “ah- iwa!” you jolted at the sudden sensation. he fondled your breasts, licking and pinching your nipples with his index and middle finger. he captured your nipple with his mouth while his other hand fondled your breast gently.

“have you always been like this with your ex, huh?” iwaizumi groaned. your mind wasn’t thinking straight, you quickly said no, denying his words.

“how about this? did your semi make you feel good like i do, hm?” iwaizumi asked as he slid two fingers inside your wet cunt easily.

your body jolted a little as his fingers stretched you out. he rubbed his thumb on your clit, sending you over the edge, “answer me, princess.”

“n-no. ah! i fo-forgot how it feels like with him” you answered, even though your voice was barely heard.

iwaizumi smirked. “good answer, princess.” he lifted one of your legs and his fingers were pumping in and out of your wet cunt. with a scissoring motion, his fingers were curled deep inside your gummy walls as his knuckles bumped on your sensitive clit repeatedly.

you moaned when you felt your orgasm building up in your lower body, “shit, iwa! i need to c-cum!” you dug your nails on his skin when he continuously thrust his fingers into your dripping cunt. 

he smirked when he succeeded in making you came. “cum all you want, baby girl.” his thumb circling your clit at a pace that made your head spun before a tight knot was felt in your stomach as the first orgasm wave hit you.

you let out a deep breath after it hit you. “shit that was intense” you murmured. “i want more, please iwa” you begged. iwaizumi loves it when you beg for him.

you kissed him again, this time more passionately and sensually than before. your hands moved to the band of his shorts and tugging it down for him to remove his shorts completely. when iwaizumi finally removed his shorts, your hands slowly travelled to the visible bulge on his boxer.

“you are eager, don’t you?” you teased. iwaizumi pinched the inner of your thighs as a punishment for teasing him. you winced in pain, but he wasn’t stopping you from going down on him.

you got on your knees and pulled the band of his boxer down his legs. his cock sprang free that it slapped his lower abdomens. you chuckled, he was healthy and god you weren’t startled by his girth. his red tip was beaded with precum, and you took the small matter into your hands and used your tongue to lick it clean. iwaizumi slightly groaned when your tongue made contact with his cock.

“do you like that?” you asked more as you held his hard cock in your hand. you hollowed your cheeks as you were taking his length slowly and you weren’t even halfway in. you almost gagged by his size but you didn’t. with a shallow breath, you tried to take his cock to the base with your mouth.

iwaizumi gripped onto your hair as he fucked your throat. “y-you feel so good” you mumbled incoherently while trying to breath through your nose. your eyes were filled with tears and you were an absolute mess from deepthroating iwaizumi.

you felt his body tensed, taking hints that he was about to reach his high. “i-i’m gonna come” you heard iwaizumi said as you quickly pulled away from his cock and pumped his hard cock with your hand. it was iwaizumi’s first time to cum on your face. your eyes were shut but you used your fingers to lick the warm liquid on your face.

iwaizumi then pinned you against the wall again with your legs hugging his waist for support. “iwa, please. fuck me” you begged. the sexual tension was too hard to resist. “how do you like it, hm, princess?” iwaizumi hummed.

“please, just fuck me however you want” you cried. it didn’t take iwaizumi too long to please you. he aligned himself at your entrance, slowly entering your cunt. you cursed under your breath at how big he is.

“ah- iwa! you f-feel so g-good!” you moaned as your wall was stretching around his cock, sucking him in well.

“did semi fuck you like this before? hm? did he make you feel this good?” iwaizumi groaned. you shook your head while trying to catch your next orgasm. “n-no.”

iwaizumi’s thrust was harder and faster than the other night. his pace could make you see the stars and send you to heaven. it was THAT good. the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans were filling the empty storage room. iwaizumi continued to relentlessly fucked into your cunt. “you feel so good, baby girl” he groaned again.

iwaizumi’s name slipped out of your mouth countless times. "fuck, you feel so fucking good, iwa" you moaned. your nails digging into his skin, leaving marks on it until the next few days.

“sh- i’m going to come” you cried. iwaizumi let out a soft groan, “fuck, come for me, princess.” his thumb reaching for your clit and flicked it.

both of you were trying to catch your orgasms together as the pants were getting heavier by each second. iwaizumi came inside of you, painting your walls with white liquid.

“shit, condoms!” he cursed under his breath as he looked at you panicked. “no worries. i’m on birth control” you calmed him down.

his lips formed into a smile as he pulled out after coming into you. “that was nice” he said as he put on his clothes back.

you nodded while trying to catch your breath. “are they seriously not coming to rescue us? what kind of friend is oikawa?!”

iwaizumi chuckled. “they’ll be here soon. trust me!”

“hm, iwa. this is a weird request, but would you be interested in being friends with benefits?” you asked bluntly.

iwaizumi’s jaw dropped upon hearing your weird request. “with you?” was all he could say at the moment.

you nodded furiously. “do you want to? if you’d like.”

iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck nervously. “what do you think?”

“i think it has always been that way ever since we hooked up. don’t you think so?” you exclaimed.

“if you think that way, then let’s be friends with benefits from now on” iwaizumi agreed. you smirked at him, “good!”

after about 2 and a half-hour of being trapped inside the locker room, the patrol finally came to rescue you guys.

“i saw someone left their bags outside. i didn’t know you guys were trapped in here. are you guys okay?” the patrol asked as he unlocked the door for you guys to come out of the storage room.

iwaizumi and you exchanged dirty looks. both of you nodded saying you guys are fine.

“see you tomorrow,” you said to iwaizumi as you parted ways with him.

he smirked. “well, see you tomorrow.”


	5. are you kidding me?

Friends with benefits relationship with Iwaizumi made you go feral at times. He’ll occasionally tease you here and there in class, sometimes during lunch break in front of his friends. Name any place you guys haven’t touched yet; you have done it there at least once. Thank goodness no one has caught you guys red-handed. Yet.

Oikawa didn’t comprehend it since he thought you guys were becoming close, and he’s so grateful for it. Until one day, he caught you having hickeys on your neck. It was pretty visible that it is freshly marked on your neck.

“Hey, Y/N. May I ask, what’s that on your neck?” Oikawa pointed at your neck with the tip of his pen.

Your eyes widened. You felt the rush of terror coursing in your blood all of a sudden. Oikawa's question had grabbed Iwaizumi's attention as well. You quickly touched your neck, immediately feeling a sting. You hissed at the pain, “Oh, this? It’s allergy season. You know, bugs.”

You rolled your eyes while cursing yourself mentally for not being careful. It's solely your fault for forgetting to double-check your neck after doing the nasty in the storage room. 

“Really? Does it hurt?” Oikawa asked as his eyes trailed to Iwaizumi, who had his head hanging low in a rather odd way. “Wait a minute. I sense something wrong here. Do you guys have something to tell me?” He cocked his eyebrows at both of you. He sensed something's off with Iwaizumi and you. He knew his guts were telling him otherwise. 

Both of you guys turned to look at Oikawa and yelled, “No!” around the same time. Both of you looked at each other with a frowny face. 

Oikawa found it uncanny even more, looking at how startled you guys were, “Hah! Something is going on between you guys. Are you guys secretly dating?” He moved his pen to Iwaizumi's face and yours. He wouldn't have any problem with you guys if you guys happened to date in secret. He just wanted to know the truth, and all is forgiven! 

You couldn’t look at Iwaizumi as it will arouse suspicion. “No, we aren’t, Oikawa. And we will never date. Are you insane?” you were almost speechless at his accusation, but you tried to play it cool. You knew Oikawa wouldn’t give up unless he gets the answer.

"We are friends. Come on. He deserves better, obviously!" you chuckled awkwardly. You flipped the pages of your book while pretending to check your answers. You could feel your heartbeat at a rapid pace that almost jumped out of your chest.

Oikawa glared at you, “I don’t buy it. Iwa-chan, do you have anything to say?”

“No”, a short response from Iwaizumi could shut Oikawa's mouth, but Oikawa trusted his guts. Something is going on between you guys.

Oikawa wanted to figure it out. He was curious about it. “Did you guys, you know..” Oikawa's words trailed off as he wiggled his eyebrows to both of you with a cocky smirk. 

You looked at him while shaking your head, “No, Oikawa. Just no.”

Oikawa's lips formed into a thin line. His guts were definitely right, and he will prove it. Sooner or later. 

The last bell rang, implying that the class for the day had come to an end. Everyone was preparing to go home quickly, except Iwaizumi and Oikawa, because they stayed late for practice.

You packed your stuff as fast as you could. “I’m heading home first. Bye!” you bid goodbye, and without waiting much longer, you rushed home. While you were on the way back home, your phone rang, and a familiar name appeared on your screen.

“Semi”, you mumbled softly as you saw his name on your screen. You eventually stopped walking just to answer his call.

“Hello?” his sweet voice was heard on the other line, making you clutched onto the hem of your school's shirt. 

“Yes, Semi? How can I help you?” you bit your lower lip, trying to constrain your excitement in your voice. It's been so long since he last gave you a call. You missed his voice, his presence close to you. 

“Can we meet now? I’ll be at our usual hangout spot,” Semi asked. He wanted to see you because you thought he missed you. You really thought he missed you, judging from how his voice sounded. The truth is, that is not always the case in your relationship with him.

Your eyes gleamed in excitement. You could spare some time for him since you didn't have any important tasks for the day. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes," you agreed. You quickened your pace to the usual hangout spot. Semi’s lips formed into a small smile as he thanked you before ending the call.

You searched for the latter in the crowd of people at the cafe. You finally spotted him sitting beside the glass window with his usual go-to iced coffee. You walked towards him, and he welcomed you with a hug.

“How’s my best girl doing?” Semi asked. He burst into giggles after he discovered his question made your heart flustered. He's always loved the sparkles in your eyes every time he is with you. He could still see it in yours, but you could no longer see his... sadly. 

You cleared your throat and smiled at him, “I’m fine as usual. How about you? How’s my best boy doing?”

When Terushima said you are a fool, you know he meant it with his whole heart. You will always be a fool for Semi Eita, a man who doesn’t know he’s hurting you in silence. You hate that you will come running to him when he needs you.

“The Inter-high preliminaries are coming soon, and I think you know that. I want to meet you. I missed you,” Semi mumbled softly, but it was loud enough for you to hear him. Your lips formed into a grin. Your heart jumped in excitement when you heard that he admitted that he missed you.

You smiled at him, “I missed you too, Semi”, was all you could say. It's like your heart has given up entirely on you for betraying your feelings.

Semi had asked you to get back with him because he finally realised that he couldn’t live without you and it was his biggest mistake for letting you go.

Terushima once said that other people would have given up on this guy countless times, but you wouldn’t. You were stubborn, and you loved him too much that you let him hurt you. He can mistreat you as he pleases. Love indeed blinds people. You were one of love's victims. How cruel was it to torture your feelings by getting hurt by someone you loved dearly? 

Oikawa saw you walked into the class with a bright face he rarely sees. You were smiling, surprisingly. You'd always come to class with a frowny look, or you never smile at anyone _at all._ He assumed you're in a good mood. 

“Y/N, what’s up with you? You look happy. Did something happen yesterday?” Oikawa asked. Being a considerate friend he is, of course, he had to ask you. He genuinely cared about you as a friend. 

Iwaizumi didn’t even bother to look at you guys as he was busy jotting down in his notebook. But, he was all ears. He owed Oikawa for asking you such a personal question you seem to dodge at certain times. 

“I got back with Semi,” you told. You thought it’s a good time for you to tell Iwaizumi that you had reconciled with your ex. You were clueless about how to approach Iwaizumi about you getting back together with Semi. This is the best way you could think of. He wouldn't be mad, right?

Oikawa's eyes widened when you told him that. “What? Semi was the one who broke up with you, right? Why did you do that? Why did you get back to him? As much as I hate the fact that he goes to Shiratorizawa, but I don’t think so getting back with him is the right thing to do, Y/N! God, why are you so stubborn?” He let out a deep sigh as he grew frustrated with you.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had expected this to happen. He just wanted to know what made it hard for you to let that toxic relationship go to waste. But he didn’t want to question you anything. He knows what love can do to certain people. He, himself, had a hard time moving on from his previous lover.

“I know. I just can’t let him go, okay? I don’t know!” you grunted softly. It’s like you are being tied with a rope. You could never let go of Semi, no matter how badly he hurt your feelings before. You'll come running back to him sooner or later when he asks you.

“Do you know that you’re a fool?” Oikawa bluntly asked to your face.

You sighed as you slowly nodded your head. You are well-aware that you are a fool.

“I’m surprised that you are aware of that. I thought you didn’t,” Iwaizumi interrupted. Your eyes widened upon hearing his voice after keeping himself quiet.

“You guys don’t tell me what to do, okay? I’m doing just fine—no worries,” you tried to convince them. You haven’t lost all your hopes on Semi yet, just hanging on is fine, you guess.

Because being with Semi erases all of your problems away. You pushed everything aside to prioritise him as your number one. You did your best to make him continue loving you. Little did you know he fell out of love a long ago and only used you for his own good. What a cruel world. Why can't everyone be happy? Why can't someone you love with your whole heart love you the same way?

Time flies so fast in the blink of an eye. It's almost time for the Inter-High preliminaries. You didn’t tell Iwaizumi and Oikawa that you were coming to the Inter-High preliminaries. You knew Seijoh would be facing Shiratorizawa in the final round. You let out a sigh as you walked into the court and sat in the bleachers.

The sound of the whistle indicating that the match is starting. You readjusted your position while your eyes fixated on the players in the court below.

You knew his junior, Shirabu, replaced Semi as the starting player, but you were still there to support him. You've always kept him at his game; it’s like a tradition for you. You saw how hard your friends from your school practised to come to this point. Sadly, Shiratorizawa won the final round. You had to watch your friends, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, suffered in silence as Shiratorizawa defeated them. You felt terrible, to be honest. But is there something that you can do to help them? If there is, you will definitely help.

You came down from the bleachers to meet your boyfriend. After seeing your friends exited the court, you thought you wouldn’t bump into Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but you were wrong. They were shocked to see you there.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? You didn’t tell us you were coming!” Oikawa asked. His face showed how exhausted he was. The same goes for Iwaizumi, but both of them still spared their time to talk to you.

“I’m actually here for-” your words were cut off when Semi had called your name from afar.

“She's here for her boyfriend. Can't you see that, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said. At this point, he just wanted to bonk you in the head for being a fool over someone who clearly doesn’t appreciate you. 

You were astonished upon his replies. His words stung, but you still put on a smile when Semi approached you with a smile on his face. A victory smile, they said.

“Are they your new friends?” Semi asked as he recognised the two youngsters in front of them.

You nodded. “They’re my classmates. I’m sure you’ve known each other as of now.”

Semi smirked, “Yes, of course, we know each other. Right, Iwaizumi and Oikawa?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at him, “Whatever you say, Semi. We gotta go. Y/N, don’t hang out too much with your boyfriend. I am not pleased." 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything before Oikawa, and he left Semi and you behind. 

“What did he mean you shouldn’t hang out too much with me?” Semi asked, feeling confused as to why Oikawa said that all of a sudden.

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know! He was just joking, I think.” You'd be lying if you said you didn't know what he was trying to tell you. Everyone's been telling you the same thing frequently, but it never goes right through your mind. 

Semi then threw his arms over your shoulders. He then brought you to meet his teammates you haven’t met for so long. While you were walking to where his teammates resided, you kept on turning around. The sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi slowly disappeared from your vision. You let out a sigh, feeling sorry as if you betrayed them.

Your friendship with Iwaizumi and Oikawa will be fine, right? You hope your silly mistake does not jeopardize the good friendship you have built with them. 

You saw Iwaizumi the following day when you just arrived at school. He avoided making any eye contact with you. He has the right to do so. You understood why he behaved in such a way. He was trying to look out for a friend, yet you were stubborn.

“Iwaizumi!” you called out his name from afar, but he wasn’t stopping. So, you ran towards him and halted him.

Iwaizumi was expressionless, “What?” he snarled. 

“Nothing" you shrugged your shoulders off when he was giving you the cold shoulder. "I just want to walk to class,” you said, forgetting your intention of approaching him in the first place. “Where’s Oikawa?” you asked, your eyes wandering around to look for the brunette.

“He’s at the gym. I guess” Iwaizumi lazily answered your question.

“You are not upset or anything, right?” you asked. You were careful with your words. Of course, it was never your intention to hurt your friends in the first place. They barely know you, so obviously, you have the upper hand in making your life choices. At the same time, you are aware that they are trying to look out for you. Yet, you still make the same old silly mistake over and over again. 

Iwaizumi frowned at you and scoffed, “Why would I? I’m nothing in your life after all. We're just friends. No hard feelings."

You knew he was pissed, but you were in no place to point it out either. You clicked your tongue and huffed.

“Good,” you said shortly. Iwaizumi was pissed as hell at your response, but he made sure to keep himself silent. He didn't want to hurt you with his blunt words either. Especially, he's in no place to say hurtful words to someone like you. 

“He's going to break your heart again”, Iwaizumi blurted out. He failed in controlling his own thoughts. He had to let you know that Semi isn't good news. 

You scoffed at his words, suddenly raging in anger. "Does it bother you?” you smirked. “Because I think it doesn’t. So, please stay off my life problems,” you snarled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at you, “Alright! It's your life. Every decision is up to you, after all.”

He then walked away, leaving you behind alone. You wished you could rip your hair apart because his words were torturing you inside. You know Iwaizumi is right, but you’re extremely hard-headed to admit that.

Since Iwaizumi was giving you the cold shoulder, you thought it'd be best not to talk to Iwaizumi at all for the rest of the week. You were avoiding him at all cost.

Oikawa was confused at the sudden cold between you guys. He didn’t want to meddle, so he just let both of you cool down first.

Two weeks after, Oikawa walked with you during lunch break, and Iwaizumi was ahead of you guys, eventually leaving you behind. Your phone dinged when you got a notification from Snapchat. You got a message that someone requested to add you on Snapchat. You were unfamiliar with the name, so you just accepted the request. 

Not long after, the person sent you a snap. The person sent you a video, in fact. You gasped, almost dropping your phone as soon as you opened the snap. “What the actual fuck” you could feel your hands shaking while watching the video on loop. 

The person who recently added you is a girl, apparently. And the snap was a video of her laying beside Semi, who was shirtless. Oikawa looked at his side and found you frozen on the spot. Your face looked horrified. 

“What is it, Y/N?” Oikawa asked. But you were unresponsive. He kept on hearing the on-loop snap, so he glanced over your phone and got himself terrified as well.

“Shit! Do you know this person?” Oikawa asked. He recognised the people in the video—both Semi and the girl. 

“No”, you replied shortly. Your tears were about to fall on your face. Damn it. Your heart got broken by him again. 

“Y/N, let me borrow your phone first!” Oikawa said as he snatched your phone away from your hand and sprinted across the hallway. You were startled and mad, so you ran after Oikawa, who was holding your phone.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa screamed, making Iwaizumi stopped walking any further. Oikawa panted as his hand grabbed onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. “Iwa-chan, you have to see this!”

Oikawa showed Imaizumi the snap, making Iwaizumi clenched his jaw and fists on the spot. “It's her, right?” Oikawa asked.

“Oikawa, why the hell did you run with my phone?” you asked while panting. You immediately snatched your phone from Oikawa, but his grip was tighter than your force. You grunted and asked for your phone back. 

Oikawa looked at you and sighed. He finally returned your phone in your hand. His heart felt heavy to break the news to you. It's obvious that Semi was cheating on you with the said girl. 

Iwaizumi nodded with his head hung low. Oikawa looked at his devastated face. It's either Iwaizumi hasn't moved on, or he felt bad for you. But Oikawa thought it's the former. 

“Do you know the girl, Oikawa?” you asked, not bearing to have the snap opened any longer. Your eyes were teary. Your tears waiting to fall any second from now on. But, you gotta keep your head held high in front of them.

“She's Iwa-chan’s ex-girlfriend,” Oikawa said. Your eyes widened. You felt your anger was controlling yourself over your mind.

You grabbed Iwaizumi's collar, “Tell your ex-girlfriend to fuck off and stay off my boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi let go of your grip gently, “Maybe if you tell your boyfriend to stop being a dickhead, she’ll eventually leave him too like when he left you, huh?”

You clenched your jaw. "If my boyfriend is a dickhead, why would this bitch send this snap to me? What were they even doing, Iwa?” you yelled. You could no longer hold your anger back. You let it out all on Iwaizumi instead of his ex-girlfriend, who did you dirty.

“You better ask your boyfriend about it. My ex-girlfriend has nothing to do with me anymore. You better talk it out with your lovely boyfriend, aight?” Iwaizumi snarled before he left Oikawa and you.

You were left speechless. You angrily ran your fingers through your hair. Oikawa calmed you down and brought you to class as you looked like you lost control over everything.

As soon as you reached home, you asked Semi to meet up. He dared to tell you that he didn’t have any free time. Yo ruffled your messy hair and threw all your pillows away. "Just meet me tomorrow. No excuses, Semi,” you said strictly before ending the call abruptly. 

You cried onto your pillows and screamed as loud as you could. You got your heart broken again. How you wished it's easy to let go rather than holding on like the others were telling you. 


End file.
